


Pokémon XV

by CreepypastaHound



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Alternate Universe, Blind Character, Blindness, Episode Ignis DLC, Episode Prompto DLC, Everything is the same except, Final Fantasy XV Spoilers, Gaming, Gen, Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-07-29 19:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16271168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepypastaHound/pseuds/CreepypastaHound
Summary: A retelling of the most beloved Final Fantasy game with a twist.Join Prince Noctis, a Umbreon, as he and his friends as they fight to free the Pokémon world of darkness and reclaim the throne.





	1. Characters

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't be FFXV without the Regalia so PMD has the Regalia.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This part isn't too important, feel free to skip this part

**Chocobros**

**Noctis** : _Umbreon (Shiny)_  
**Lv** : _33_  
**Ability** : _Inner Focus: This Pokémon will not flinch. Does not prevent flinching with Focus Punch._  
**Moves** :  
\- Yawn  
\- Rest  
\- Payback  
\- Shadow Ball

 **Gladio** : _Ursaring_  
**Lv** : _40_  
**Ability** : _Guts: Attack is increased by 50% when induced with a status (BURN, PARALYZE, SLEEP, POISON, FREEZE). Burn’s effect of lowering Attack is not applied._  
**Moves** :  
\- Scary Face  
\- Seismic Toss  
\- Low Kick  
\- Work Up

 **Ignis** : _Delphox_  
**Lv** : _36_  
**Ability** : _Blaze: When HP is below 1/3rd its maximum, power of Fire-type moves is increased by 50%._  
**Moves** :  
\- Calm Mind  
\- Return  
\- Flame Charge  
\- Future Sight

 **Prompto** : _Mewtwo_  
**Lv** : _26_  
**Ability** : _Pressure: When this Pokémon is hit by a move, the opponent’s PP lowers by 2 rather than 1._  
**Moves** :  
\- Endure  
\- Counter  
\- Mimic  
\- Metronome 

**Villains**

**Ravus** : _Absol_  
**Lv** : _66_  
**Ability** : _??? (Super Luck/Justified)_  
\- Me First  
\- Taunt  
\- Shadow Claw  
\- Assurance 

 **Ardyn** : _Darkrai_  
**Lv** : _???_  
**Ability** :  _??? (Bad Dreams)_  
-  
-   
-   
- 

 **Loqi** : _Meowth_  
 **Lv** : _40_  
 **Ability** :   
-  
-   
-   
- 

 **Aranea** : _Lucario_  
 **Lv** : _75_  
 **Ability** :  
-  
-   
-   
- 

**Others**

**Lunafreya** : _Espeon_  
**Lv:** _45_  
**Ability** : _Magic Bounce: Reflects non-attacking moves used on the Pokémon back to the opponent_  
**Moves** :  
\- Last Resort  
\- Wish  
\- Dazzling Gleam  
\- Heal Bell

 **Iris** : _Teddiursa_  
**Lv** : _15_  
**Ability** :  _Pickup: Has a 10% chance of finding and holding an item after battle. Will not work if this Pokémon is already holding an item._  
**Moves** :  
\- Baby Doll Eyes  
\- Fling  
\- Feint Attack  
\- Play Nice

 **Cor** : _Luxray_  
**Lv** : _95_  
**Ability** :  _Intimidate:_ _Upon entering battle, the opponent’s Attack lowers one stage. In a Double Battle, both opponents’ Attack are lowered. Pokémon with the Clear Body, Hyper Cutter, or White Smoke ability are unaffected. In a link battle, if both sides switch on the same turn, and first player sends out a Pokémon with Intimidate, the opponent’s Attack will be lowered before the opponent’s Pokémon switches._  
\- Roar  
\- Thunder  
\- Wild Charge  
\- Night Slash

  
**Regis** : Entei (Shiny)

 **Dino** : Sableye 

 **Dave** : Watchog

 **Cid** : Stoutland

 **Cindy** : Lopunny

 **Gentiana** : Ninetales (Shiva form: Alolan Ninetales)

 **Talcott** : Growlithe

 **Jared** : Torkoal

 


	2. Prologue

The heat was suffocating, the flames dance wildly all around as they grow in size and strength the more they creep across the battlefield. In the heart of the battle stands a Umbreon staggering forward with his ears and tail dropping as heavy pants leave him as he struggles to breathe against the heavy and suffocating heat. 

"Nooooct!" 

Noctis, looks up his head swiveling to the left trying to make out where the voice calling out to him was coming from but the roars of the flames were making it hard to pinpoint the exact location. 

"Noct watch out!"

The ground erupts abruptly sending flames shooting up suddenly and the dark type leaps to the left staggering slightly due to his limp. He regains his balance but only to be engulfed in the new set of flames causing him to drop to the ground rolling in a lame attempt to put himself out.

"Noct, hang in there!" 

Noctis squeezes his eyes shut as he feels rough patting all over making him peel open his eyes only to see that his friend Prompto, a Mewtwo, is standing over him patting out the flames that lick at his black fur "Hang in there buddy I got you." Prompto says successfully freeing his friend of the flames.

"Thanks..." Noctis says weakly as Prompto helps him to his paws.

"Noct, this way. Quickly!" 

Noctis turns his head facing the direction he heard his advisor call out. He spots the Delphox sitting against a small wall. His eyes hidden behind a dark visor but the Umbreon could tell that he was determined as ever to keep him safe. 

"Come on move it!" The gruff voice of his Shield sounds next to him getting the dark type to look up at the Ursaring who's pushing him to safety "Sorry Gladio." Noctis starts but Gladiolus says nothing as he leads his king to his advisor "Here he is Iggy." 

The Delphox summons a Max Potion and holds out his paw getting Noctis to set his paw onto Ignis' allowing the fire type to touch the potion to him giving the King the restored health he needs.

However their opponent isn't ready to give up just yet. The flames increase and a sharp intake of breath can be heard.

"Get ready here he comes!"

A powerful flamethrower is used and the four Pokémon huddle together riding out the attack. The second the move ended Noctis stands up "Let's finish this!" The ringed Pokémon shouts as he dashes forward with his brothers racing in behind him....

 

**Ten years earlier....**

"The decree hour is come."

The booming voice of the King of Insomnia, King Regis Lucis Caelum CXIII. The most powerful being to reside within the walls, land, and world. Despite the loud ringing voice which bounces off the walls it left three out of the four Pokémon standing before him unnerved.

Prince Noctis, a Umbreon with blue rings. Gladiolus, a Ursaring with a slash over his left eye and a X necklace hangs around his neck. And Ignis, a Delphox with a pair of silver framed glasses and a skull necklace stood before the king fearlessly.

Only Prompto, a Mewtwo with two black wristbands on his right wrist. The Pokémon watch as the gold, gray, and white masked Entei stares down his son and his friends before continuing "Sent forth my blessing, Prince Noctis." The legendary dog says causing the prince dip his head.

"Thank you, your Majesty." Noctis says sounding bored. 

With a nod the king dismisses the group of boys with "Take your leave and go in the grace of the gods."

Noctis sighs softy "Right." He mumbles before turning on his paws, his large tail bumping against the Shield causing him to grunt as he faces the dark type watching him hop down the massive stair case. Ignis looks over his shoulder and Prompto turns watching him.

Ignis, Gladiolus, and Prompto bow before the king and follow after the dark type. Leaving the Entei to watch as they leave. 

"Well, princes will be princes." Prompto says with a small nod as he and the others step outside.

Ignis sighs "Well, so much for royal protocol." He grumbles adjusting his glasses.

"Well its not like you have to give a formal adress." Gladiolus adds.

"Your highness!"

Noctis, Ignis, Gladiolus, and Prompto stops in their tracks looking over to the massive Tyranitar approaching with the elderly Entei as descend the stairs. Not wanting his father to go all the way down Noctis huffs "What now?" He complains as he meets them half way.

"I fear that I left to much unsaid." King Regis starts to say "You place a great burden on those who wish to bare with you." He says stepping beside his son.

The Umbreon laughs "You're one to talk."

"I ask that you do not guide my wayward son but that you merely stay at his side." The Entei says looking at the other three Pokémon.

"Indeed your Grace." Ignis says with a bow.

"We'll guide the prince to Altissia even if its the last thing we see." Gladiolus reassures. 

"Ye-Yeah what he said." Prompto squeaks nervously.

Noctis rolls his eyes shaking his head "I'd hate to break this up but Cor's got the motor running." Noctis says turning on his paws to make his way back down the stairs.

"Drautos, he's in your claws." Noctis says with a flick of his tail.

"And another thing" Regis says quickly getting the dark type to stop "Do mind your manners around your charming bride to be." The king says with a smile.

Noctis smirks as he waltz back up to his father and dips his head "Your Majesty as well" he says with a smile "You try to mind yours around our esteemed guests from Niflheim." Noctis says looking up at his father with a smirk still on his lips.

"You needn't to worry."

"Neither do you."

"Take heed. Once you set forth you can not turn back." The king says with worry dripping into his words.

"You think I would?" Noctis says sounding almost excited to leave the kingdom behind.

King Regis looks at his son with a hint of sorrow in his eyes, despite it already happening he wasn't ready to see his only child go. "I only need to know that you are ready to leave home behind."

"I don't know about you, but I'm ready as I'll ever be." Noctis says his ears perk up and a grin plays on his lips.

With that Noctis turns to leave once more "Take care on the long road." 

Noctis stops and looks towards his father.

"For where ever you shall go the line of Lucis goes with you." 

King Regis steps forward raising his massive paw he drapes it over the smaller Pokémon and pulls him close to him in a hug. Lowering his head resting his chin between the long black ears of his son.

"Walk tall my son." King Regis says softly as he closes his eyes and his son nods back.

 

The sun was beating down on the four Pokémon. The regal car they had been driving up till now was now going nowhere thanks to the engine that is now dead. 

Prince Noctis lays on the ground, all four limbs sprayed out on either side of him as his long blue ringed ears droop on the sides of his head with his eyes closed. Only to stir when the roar of a passing cars causes him to stir with a soft 'huh?'.

Gladiolus was the only one standing, as he tries to flag down the car that zipped pass causing the scarred Ursaring to growly in annoyance as waves off the driver "Guess we can forget about hitch our way there." He snarls as he looks towards the bespectacled Delphox who was behind the wheel.

"Well you can only go so far on the kindness of strangers." Ignis says resting his muzzle on his hand like paws.

"Guess we gotta push it." Gladiolus says clearly against the idea. He moves to the back of the Regalia and taps the Umbreon on his head before moving to the Mewtwo who was laying near the prince. 

Prompto lays on his back in between the back wheels and the guard rail in silence. Gladiolus frowns seeing the younger friends weren't moving. He kicks at the psychic types' foot "Come on get up." Gladiolus repeats in a gruff tone this time.

"Yeow! I'm getting up, I'm getting up...geez." Prompto whines as Noctis gets to his paws. Prompto grabs hold of the right side of the Regalia. Noctis, standing on his hind legs the left, and Gladiolus grabs hold of the back.

"Okay on three."

"Ready."

"Steady."

"Puuush!"

The Regalia slowly begins to roll forward her tires crunching over the stray gravel that litters the asphalt. 

The grunts and pants of the Pokémon pushing the vehicle reaches Ignis' massive ears causing them to twitch. He sort of felt bad for making them push the car without his help but someone had to steer them in the right direction, no pun intended. 

"Ignis, its my turn lets switch." Noctis grunts.

"Nuh-uh, we just switched back there." Gladiolus snaps.

"Yeah, besides it my turn." Prompto says.

"His turn." Corrects Ignis.

A brief moment of silence.

"Gladio, do us a favor and push this thing by yourself."

"You won't even notice if we just let go."

"Prompto don't even think about it!"

Another brief moment of silence.

Prompto frowns "Is it me or did it look like it was a lot closer?"

"Looks that way...on the map of the world."

"Save some breath for pushing...."

And the Pokémon continue on like this, pushing the car as they banter back and forth with one another.

 

The Regalia sat unmoving little ways near the fueling station, the Pokémon who had brought her there were all sitting around her catching their breath and trying to relax their aching muscles. "Lets never do that again...." Noctis conplains.

"Ditto." Prompto chimes in his long purple tail twitches restlessly.

"Well in the future due take caution in how you treat the car." Ignis says flatly crossing his arms.

Prompto frowns "It wasn't like I did it on purpose." 

"But of course sabotage is beyond you." Ignis quips back and Prompto isn't sure if he was being honest, sarcastic, or mean. The psychic type was about to say something in response when a loud accented voice reaches them "Howdy. You boys sure know how to keep a girls waiting." it was a Lopunny, and the sight of her as she strolls up gets Prompto to sit up his eyes widen as a light blush coats his cheeks. He has never seen a Pokémon like here before in his life. 

She was a goddess to him, and he couldn't help but flash her a crooked yet awkward smile.

"So which one of you is the prince?" The normal type asks looking from Ignis to Gladiolus. Standing on his back legs and resting his front ones on the Regalia Noctis makes himself known.

"Ah there you are. Prince Noctis is it?"

"Yeah...."

"The name's Cindy. Cid's grease Mankey granddaughter."

She walks up to the Regalia "Congrats on your wedding, though I must say that it's awfully cool to see a prince way out here." She says as her grandfather walks up, a massive Stoutland with a mean look on his face.  

"Hmph. Prince." The gruff Pokémon snaps "Like they took your old man and kicked the dignity right out of him." Cid snaps as he glares at the young prince who looks away a bit. Cid just shakes his head not wanting to linger on the topic any longer he turns his attention to the beaten up car "Look at what you done did to her...not the slightest bit of respect. This here is a classic not just some junkyard find." Cid snaps as his gaze goes to the car looking at it sadly. Shaking his head he looks towards the garage "Move her on in while I'm still young." Cid grumbles as he slowly makes his way to the garage.

Noctis sighs as he moves to the drivers side staring at the car with a mix annoyance and relief. 

"Would you like to steer Prompto?" Ignis asks causing the lavender Pokémon to step back with his paws in the airs waving them "Whoa uh no no...I'm good I don't mind pushing it. Let Noct steer." Prompto says.

"Oh, kind of you." Ignis says as he opens the door for Noctis allowing the prince to hop into the driver seat. Ignis closes the door and takes hold of the door and side of the windshield with Prompto on the right, and Gladio pushing in the back. "At least its a lot closer this time." Prompto says doing his best not to grunt or huff.

"That's one way to look at it." Grunts Gladiolus.

When the boys finally roll the car into the garage both Cid and Cindy set to work on getting the car onto the lift. As they wait for the repairs the boys trust the Cid with the Regalia.

Standing outside of the garage the four friends begin to discuss their next move. "So now what do we do?" Noctis asks.

"Well we simply wait." Ignis says crossing his arms.

"Hmm was never good at that game." Prompto complains as he walks away leading Noctis and Ignis to follow "You're also not very good at that either." The prince teases.

"Well, let's explore a bit shall we?" Ignis sugges.

"Yeah lets." Prompto says immediately rushing into the small shop. Looking around the shop with wide eye wonderment "This place has everything!" 

"Paradise for a technophile like you." Noctis says following the other inside. Prompto looks up and down the shelves each item ranging from simple can of beans to a car repair kit had the youngest of the group fawning when something in particular catches his eye "Oh they got Ebony. Oh man Ignis is gonna flip! Oh..wait..." Prompto pauses as he tilts his head "Whats a gil?" He asks looking at Noctis who shrugs "So does that mean our money is no good here?" He asks.

"Maybe Ignis has some cash on him." Noctis says nodding towards the fueling station where the second oldest stood.

The younger Pokémon walks out and approaches him "Gas here is cheaper than it is in the city." Ignis says smiling as he turns to face the prince.

"It is?" Noctis repeats before shaking his head "Ah anyway, how much money do we got?"

Ignis raises an eyebrow blinking "Enough for room and board why?" He asks not for he wasn't sure what the prince was up to. 

"No reason. So will we be able to pay for the repairs?"

"I believe so...if not then we'll look for work." Ignis says.

Noctis lowers his ears for the thought of working was something he wasn't looking forward to.

"Maybe we can ask for a discount?" Prompto suggests "Doesn't hurt to try." Noctis mumbles as he walks towards the Lopunny who just steps out of the garage. 

"Hey Cindy." Noctis calls out as he walks up to her.

"Oh, heya there prince."

"Yeah..."

"What can I do you for?"

Noctis looks towards the garage before looking back to the mechanic "Do you think that we can get a discount?" Noctis says shyly.

"Discount!? Ha!" The prince hears the harsh gruff Pokémon snarl from inside the garage.

Cindy laughs a bit before her eyes widen "Ooh so that's what paw-paw meant by 'Teaching dem boys a lesson.' I get it now." She says causing the boys to look at one another "Here's the deal, you boys gotta take care of some vermin for us while we take care yer Regalia." She explains "You see they been causing us a whole heck a lot of trouble." She adds.

"Sounds easy enough." Gladiolus says as he walks up.

"Yeah we don't mind." Prompto adds sounding a bit too eager to help out.

"Thanks so much." Cindy says clashing her paws togethers "Oh before I forget, take this you'll need it out here." She says handing Noctis the map who takes it into his mouth passing it to Ignis "And this should be enough gil to find a place to stay for the night." She adds passing Prompto the money "You sure that this is okay?" He asks earning him a nod "Don't sweat it. Its the least I can do for allowing me to work on such a beauty like the Regalia. Now I'm counting on you boys."

With that Cindy waves to them good bye and the four Pokémon turn facing the road.

"So I guess we go that way then?" Noctis says lifting his paw pointing the dirt path ahead of them beyond the guard rail.

"Looks that way." Gladiolus says as he starts towards it.

"What kind of Pokémon do you think we're going to go up against?" Prompto asks curiously.

"Beats me."

"What ever the kind may be due stay alert. Things are much different out here than they were back home."

The group walks a bit further when Ignis stops walking his ears twitch as he looks around "Do you hear that?" He asks softly still scanning the area.

Gladiolus stops walking and listens too and that's when he hear it. It soft but he knows he hears what Ignis is hearing "Yeah I do."

Noctis looks around himself, his large ears twisting as he picks up on soft scuffles along the dirt like something scurrying along.

"Uh guys are those Skorupi?" Prompto asks sounding a bit frantic. 

"Skorupi?" Noctis repeats.

Three massive black scorpion like creatures come rushing up at them with their stingers ready "Not any Skorupi I ever seen." Gladiolus says as he glares at the enemies.

"So who's up for a battle?" Gladiolus says stretching and flexing his claws.

"Ready as I ever be." Prompto grins.

"Agreed." 

"Eh."

With that they head into the battle.

 


	3. Errand Boys

Gladiolus rushes forward his claws raised high over his head as he rushes at the unknown enemies that had surrounded them. When he was close enough he slashes at the creature causing it to hiss. Its long curled tail twitching as it aims an attack at the bear like Pokémon.

"Gladio! Watch out it's aiming an attack." Ignis shouts getting Gladiolus to look up in time allowing him to catch the opposing tail with both claws and grip it tightly. He grins as he lifts the black and red scorpion off of the ground and swings it left to right at first before using all his strength to hurl the monster high up into the air using Seismic Toss. 

"Noct!" Gladiolus shouts.

Noctis lifts his muzzle up towards the sky and opens his jaws as wide as possible at the center of his mouth a purple and black orb forms and increases in size before he unleashes it onto the falling monster hitting it directly causing it to fall to the ground with a thud, lifeless.

"Alright one down two to go!" Prompto cheers as he jumps back and is side swiped by another scorpion beast. 

"Prompto pay attention!" Gladiolus snaps "Eek! Y-Yessir!" Prompto squeaks as he faces the enemies. His eyes narrow and unleashes a barrage of stars onto the monsters using the move Swift via Metronome.

The opposing beast is knocked back several feet before standing back up thrashing it's long tail "Ah it did nothing!" Prompto squeaks his eyes are wide as he looks towards the others "Whaddya expect using a hatching move?" Gladiolus huffs as he slams his fisted claw into his other claw several times using Work Up, he can feel his energy increase and power flows through him. 

"It matters not the move, these creatures are unlike us. It appears that it will take a bit more of our moves along with teaming up to take down these creatures." Ignis says as he holds out his stick which ignites at the tip in a bright flame. He looks towards Gladiolus with a smirk "Shall we take this one on?" Ignis asks watching as the scorpion hisses at them "Yeah." Gladiolus grins as he grabs Ignis' arm and flings him high into the air using Seismic Toss, Ignis soars though the sky and twists around falling back down using Flame Charge crashing down onto the monster.

Upon impact the ground explodes upward shooting dirt, grass, and gravel into the sky along with embers and thick black smoke.

Ignis climbs out of the hole and shakes out his fur. 

"That was a bit aggressive." Noctis says walking up and standing beside the Delphox who only turns his attention to the last of the monsters which scuttles left to right.

"So. What do we do now?" Noctis asks looking towards the Shield.

"What's it look like? We finish this guy with a quadruple attack." Gladiolus says flexing his claws.

"Works for me." Prompto says looking towards the enemy.

"On three." Ignis says narrowing.

"One."

The four of them take up their stance in preparing for their attack.

"Two." 

They each settle on their move.

"Three!"

Gladiolus roars as he rushes forward, charging full speed at the black and red creature with Ignis at his side who is engulfed in flames. The blazing Pokémon slams into the monster sending it barreling through the sky. The second the creature was air borne Gladiolus jumps up into the air and slams his leg into it using Low Kick sending the serpent down to the ground.

"Get ready Noct!" Prompto says.

"Uh-huh." Noctis says watching the creature.

When it was low enough for Noctis' liking he unleashes Shadow Ball and Prompto unleashes Flamethrower via Metronome. Both moves hit their target causing an explosion.

Seeing no sign of the monster the four all celebrate their small battle in their own way with Gladiolus and Prompto giving each other a high-five, Noctis nodding with a flick of his big tail, and Ignis clapping "Not bad for our first battle." The bespectacled Pokémon says. 

"If you say so." Noctis says.

"I just want to know what the heck we were fighting. It doesn't look like any Pokémon I ever seen before." Prompto says crossing his arms.

As if it was meant to give them the answers they were wanting one of the cell phones begin to ring within the satchel that Ignis has brought but Prompto was carrying. 

"Hm?" Prompto looks at the bag and opens it rummaging around it he pulls out the phone "It's Noct's phone." Prompto says holding it up.

"Well what're ya waiting for answer." Noctis says.

Prompto looks at the caller ID and his eyes widen with a dramatic gasp "It's Cindy!" He says. "Oh for goodness sake!" Grumbles Ignis as he takes the phone away from the physic Pokémon and swipes the call button answering it and lowers it so Noctis could talk "Hello?" Noctis says. 

"Hey there prince, was worried I wouldn't been able to reach you. How's things out there?" 

"Just finished up here." Noctis says.

"Oh that's great."

"Uh-huh..." Noctis mumbles.

"Say I got one more favor to ask of you boys."

"What is it?" Noctis asks.

"You see we are looking for a Pokémon who has gone missin' his name's Dave." 

"Dave?" Noctis repeats.

"Yeah, we haven't seen him for about two days. The fella is a smart Pokémon so he might be held up in a shack." 

"A shack?" Noctis says sounding distracted as he looks around before spotting a large wooden structure "Oh I see it." Noctis says "We'll go check it out." 

"Thanks a bunch." 

"Yeah." Noctis says and pushes the end call button with his nose.

"What did she say? Did she ask about me!?" Prompto asks eagerly as he steps closer to Noctis who shakes his head "No. She said we gotta look for some guy named Dave. Said he's gone missing." Noctis says looking towards the shack "She said he might be in that shack." He adds.

"Let's go check it out." Gladiolus says walking towards the shack with the others close behind him.

"Still trying to figure out what those things were." Prompto says softly.

"No point in dwelling on it. We'll just ask Cindy when we see her again." Noctis says sounding slightly annoyed. 

"Yeah I guess...." Prompto sighs.

The four walk in silence up until they reach the large open shack "Is this the spot?" Prompto asks "Doesn't look very secure if you ask me." He adds looking it over. 

Gladiolus and Ignis are the first ones to walk in with Noctis poking his way through.

"Doesn't look like any one is here." Prompto says "Maybe he-"

A howl cuts him off followed by the scuffle of claws in the dirt causing the purple Pokémon to turn around and gasp at the sight of massive wolfish creatures charging at the dark type before pouncing him and pinning him to the ground with long drooling snouts snapping at the prince who growls back baring his fangs.

"Noct!" Cries Prompto without thinking, Prompto rushes forward and spins around smashing his long powerful tail into the attacking monster and sends it flying across the space with a sickening crack.

"Noct, you okay buddy?" Prompto asks as he helps the other up to his paws and checks him over "Yeah...I'm okay." Noctis says shaking out his fur.

"Stay alert, there's more." Ignis shouts. 

More of the wolfish creatures rush in and using brute force Gladiolus grabs and slams one of the monsters into the ground.

As more of the beasts appear Prompto is the first to react using the move Take Down through Metronome slamming into the beasts. Following behind him was Ignis with Flame Charge taking down the beasts for good.

"Okay. Maybe it's that one over there?" Noctis says grumbling he had hoped that the one they left would've been it. 

"Okay is it me or are the things out here weird? Like what the heck were those things?" Prompto cries.

"Well that's life beyond the city walls. We'll be seeing more strange and amazing things the further we go." Ignis explains.

"Hmm, I guess. Though so far everything that we seen so far has tried to kill us." Prompto says sounding a bit disheartened.

"It's to be expected when we are technically trespassing into their territory." Ignis says.

"Yeah. I know." 

The four of them continue up to the shack only to hear the howls once more belonging to the sharp toothed ruffians causing them to stand together "Like last time?" Noctis asks.

"Yes." Ignis responds closing his eyes using Future Sight.

Gladiolus stops forward and roars as his face distorts creepily using Scary Face causing the beasts to whimper and back away whining. The beast are suddenly hit from the side blowing them back with a blast from Noctis' Shadow Ball. 

"Nice one Noct!" Prompto calls "Now it's my turn!" 

Prompto races up to the beasts and stands in the middle of them "Say goodbye!" He says grinning and proceeds to blow himself up using Self Destruct through Metronome.

"That was overkill." Noctis mumbles as he watches his friend return. Noctis turns his attention to the small shack and Gladiolus knocks on the door "Hey they're gone." Noctis calls out. 

The door slowly opens revealing an old and worn out looking Watchog "Much obliged boys. Sorry for all the trouble." He says.

"You're Dave correct?" Ignis asks.

The Watchog nods.

"Excellent. Cindy has sent us to fetch you."

"I see." He laughs a bit "I suppose I done did cause them a scare...they must be worried sick. You see I was out running an errand when those varmint came out of nowhere and overpowered me...did one heck of a job on me too...I ended up hurtin' my ankle. No way I can finish the job now." Dave says sighing.

Noctis looks at the others who shrug causing him to sigh.

"What were you supposed to do?" The prince asks.

"I was supposed to take down a Bloodhorn." Dave explains. 

"A bloodhorn?" Noctis repeats.

"Yeah nasty fella it is. It looks just like a dualhorn but the tusks are red." Dave explains.

"Uh-huh." 

"If you boys could take care of it I'd be grateful." Dave adds.

"Don't worry we got it." Prompto says.

"Thank you boys. Its close by, just a little ways that way." Dave says.

"Understood." Ignis says.

"You boys be careful now. I'll head on back." Dave says limping away from the shack.

They watch him for a bit before heading off in the direction that Dave told them to head. As they walked Ignis looks up towards the sky, they had been out and about all day and had been so busy that he couldn't believe it was already late. The sky was a soft orange and the sun was setting.

He knows that the world outside beyond the wall is dangerous, he had read that there are monsters unlike those they had encountered recently and they are far more dangerous. Being it his job to advise Noctis he needed him to take heed of the night hours. So once Dave was out of sight Ignis approaches the prince "Noct, I think it's best if we called it a night." Ignis says.

Noctis looks up at the other and nods, it was never hard to convince the dark type to take a break "Yeah okay." Noctis says "So are we camping?" He asks not looking forward to that at all.

"For now seeing how we are close to the target. Not to mention we need to be careful of our funds at the time being." Ignis explains "But worry not. Our campsite will be safe." Ignis explains as he leads the others to the haven he had spotted whilst they were talking with Dave.

The haven is massive and the runes glow brightly "These are those havens we read about in school." Prompto says looking around "Indeed. No evil can touch these." Ignis says as he sets down the grill and lights it "These are the best forms of protection if we're ever stranded." Ignis explains as he sets down a pot on the grill. 

"I'm just glad we get to use this camping gear my pops has." Gladiolus says grinning as he hammers in the nails to the tent.

"Yeah don't get used to it. Cuz if I got a say in it we're staying in motels as much as possible." Noctis says stretching.

"Well we'll keep that in mind." Teases Ignis as he begins to prepare dinner.

"Ah I wish I could've gotten better shots than the ones I got today. I blame all the work we did today." Prompto complains looking over his camera.

"A little hard work ain't bad for you." Gladiolus says.

"To you maybe...but for me...it's bad." Noctis mumbles closing his eyes.

The Shield only laughs and group falls into friendly banter, and when the food was ready they chatted noisily before calling it a night.


End file.
